1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to providing quality of service for communications over logical channels.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), evolution data optimized (EV-DO), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
Moreover, for example, devices in wireless communications can assign a priority to a given logical channel or a grouping of logical channels. In this regard, devices can assign allocated resources to the logical channels according to priority (e.g., assign to a highest priority first, and then to a next highest priority, etc.), where the priority can be indicated such that lower values are higher priority, higher values are lower priority, etc. In addition, the logical channels can have an associated prioritized bit rate (PBR) that specifies an amount of data to be transmitted over a period of time (e.g., bytes per second), a bucket size duration (BSD), and/or the like. Thus, for example, devices can assign allocated resources according to priority by satisfying associated PBRs at each priority level. If resources remain after assigning to all logical channels, the device can assign remaining resources to the logical channels, again according to the priority. The device can assign a similar or same logical priority to a plurality of logical channels.